


His accent is hypnotic, but his shoes are pointy-toed.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite a Lolita story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His accent is hypnotic, but his shoes are pointy-toed.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for June 19, 2008.

In retrospect, he should have known that Souji was bad news, and it wasn’t because he was a juvenile delinquent or because he was an evil person – it had more to do with the look of the kid’s face than any misbehavior on his part. Angular features, soft cheeks, nice eyes… it was the sort of clean that made rougher types in the municipal think the sort of thoughts that guys weren’t supposed to have about other guys, the sort of clean that spelled trouble because it was just too good to be true. That Souji bore a striking (disconcerting) resemblance to his sister did not help his case much. Dojima had always had a soft spot for his sister, letting her get away with anything short of murder.

  
It’s because of that face that he isn’t sure whether he’s topping in reality or just topping because it suits Souji for him to do so. This would normally bother him, except Souji’s looking up at him with those eyes and panting his name and suddenly the only thing he can think about is how white that skin is against the sunburned brown of his hands, and how right it is, shoving his dick in somewhere warm and moist. It’s been too long, and he’s been too lonely, and part of him actually thinks that this is justified. Why pay rent when you can fuck for compensation instead?  



End file.
